


You Don't Know How Beautiful You Are To Me

by wiccanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Libraries, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanstiel/pseuds/wiccanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on some hunt, and Sam has sent Dean and a fallen Castiel to the library for research. Not much research gets done, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know How Beautiful You Are To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing smut. Feel free to leave any comments or criticism! Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean sighed. Castiel was sitting across the table from him, looking too sexy for his own good in Dean’s old shirt and jeans. They were sitting in the library researching, because Sam was an annoying little shit and said that they were distracting and if they ever wanted to save these people then they had to go and look up old names in some dust covered books or something. 

Dean hated researching. The dust made him sneeze, and the books were so boring that half the time he fell asleep and completely forgot about looking for stuff on whatever it was they were hunting this week. Really, researching was Sam’s thing. And now, apparently it was Castiel’s too. 

The fallen angel was completely immersed in the book in front of him, jotting down notes in a small spiral notebook laying next to the (huge) pile of other texts they had yet to get through. He was a bigger nerd than Sam, and ever since his fall he had been eager to help in any way possible. And not that Dean was going to admit it, but having notes to look over in the Impala before trying to gank some monster was kinda helpful. 

But damn did the angel look utterly wreckable when he was researching. He always bit his bottom lip while reading, and whenever they couldn’t find anything in the first three or four books he became frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in some places. His hair. God, Dean loved Cas’ hair. He loved tugging and pulling on it, he loved the little noises Cas made when he yanked on it, the way it always stuck up after sex and how Cas had stopped styling it because Dean would always mess it up. 

He didn’t realize he had been staring at Cas’ mouth until he was brought back to Earth by a pink tongue slipping out over the plush lips, wetting them with saliva. Cas had been chewing on his bottom lip, which was red and swollen and just begging to be kissed. He had the whole sex hair thing going on too, because whatever they were looking for had taken awhile to find. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking around the practically empty library. They had found a secluded little spot near the back where there wouldn’t be any strange stares from people looking over the type of books they had grabbed. Actually, Dean hadn’t seen a single person anywhere near them in the last 45 minutes, which was perfect, really, if he was about to do what he thinks he’s about to do. He took another look at Cas, who was running his tongue over his lips again. Yeah, he’s totally gonna do it. 

He closed his book and got up, taking it back to the shelf where he had grabbed it from. When he returned, Cas was hunched over his own book, totally unsuspecting. Dean sneaked up behind the fallen angel and pressed his lips to his neck, secretly enjoying the little gasp and jump that emanated from the man in front of him. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, making himself more comfortable. 

_“Dean.”_ Cas hissed, looking scandalized. Dean just chuckled, sucking and nipping and the soft flesh there, running the underside of his tongue over the skin before trailing his mouth upwards to nibble at his earlobe. A blush was spreading across Castiel’s cheeks. 

“Dean, I hardly think this is - that this is appropriate.” Cas stuttered. 

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, a small smirk on his lips. He rubbed his palms in circles over Castiel’s chest, making sure he dragged his fingernails over his nipples, feeling them harden at his touch. The pen in Cas’ fingers fell to the floor, and neither of them made a move to pick it back up. Dean’s hands wandered downwards, pulling at the hem of Cas’ shirt and dragging blunt fingernails up his sides, making the man shudder. Cas reached back, one hand on the back of Dean’s neck and the other gripping the table. Dean’s hands found their way under Cas’s shirt and began playing with the man’s nipples, making his breath come in pants and his eyelids flutter. 

“Gonna make you come, feathers, right here in this library. Gonna make everyone hear you moan my name.” Dean whispered, hot breathing blowing over his ear. 

_“Dean.”_ Cas growled, twisting in his seat and yanking his hunter down to mash their mouths together. Dean ran his tongue over Cas’ lips, and with a gasp he parted them, allowing his tongue entrance. Castiel was still gripping tightly to the lapels of Dean’s shirt, so he placed one hand on the former angel’s thigh, eliciting a soft moan. Castiel was torturing him. 

Dean took both hands and fisted Cas’ shirt, pulling him up and pushing him back against the desk, a book or two falling to the ground. He slipped a leg in between Castiel’s thighs, grinding against him, the delicious friction making them moan into each other’s mouths. Dean slipped his fingers under Cas’ shirt and dragged his fingernails down his sides, making Castiel emit the most beautiful breathy moans Dean had ever heard. They broke the kiss for air, and Cas released his grip on Dean’s shirt so that he could push it up to the hunter’s armpits. There was a split second of confusion, until Castiel ducked down and licked a stripe from Dean’s navel all the way to one of his nipples. He suddenly took one in his mouth and began sucking on it, making Dean throw his head back and groan. 

Castiel pulled himself off and pushed at Dean until the hunter’s back hit one of the shelves, then placed his hands on either side of him. Dean looked down into Cas’ eyes, most of the blue drowned out with black of his pupils. There was a faint blush on his cheekbones and his lips were swollen and red, shiny with saliva. He looked completely and utterly wrecked. His dick gave a painful twitch, straining against the zipper, and Cas moved down to his knees. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, staring with wide eyes as Cas mouthed at his erection through his jeans, palming himself at the same time. Those eyes flickered back up to stare at him, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut with a moan, trying to keep himself from coming right then and there. He felt Cas stand up, felt a leg slot through his, a mouth close over his pulse. He couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward, and each thrust was met with one of Cas’. Soon his hips started stuttering, all rhythm thrown out the window. Sweat was breaking out on both of their foreheads, and the heat in pooling in Dean’s gut was getting more and more intense, building up faster and stronger with each snap of their hips. They were both panting, little breathing moans escaping now and then. 

Dean slipped his hands under his lover’s shirt and scraped his fingernails down his back, running over the faint scar tissue left over from where his wings used to be. He felt Cas jerk against him and moan.

“Dean - Dean, p-please, I’m gonna-” He was cut off by Dean kissing him, swallowing up all the little noises he was making.

“Come for me, baby.” He whispered. 

He heard Cas’ sharp intake of breath, felt him snap his hips forward and grind down on Dean, his body tensing up and coming with a muffled cry. The pressure he was putting on Dean’s dick was too much, and suddenly the heat in his gut was overflowing, exploding throughout his body and he was coming with his angel. He bit down on Cas’s neck hard enough to leave a bruise. Both of them were shaking with the aftershocks, and he slid down to the floor, cradling Castiel in his lap. 

When their breathing had returned to normal, Dean shifted and they both grimaced at the sticky mess in their pants. 

“C’mon. Let’s go back to the motel.” He chuckled. He had no intentions of falling asleep on the library floor like this, and Cas’ warmth was making it hard to not give in to the contented sleepiness. 

\---------------

Sam heard the Impala’s purr pull up to the parking space in front of their motel room. Finally. They had been gone for three hours. 

The door opened and they both walked in. Sam glanced at them then turned his attention back to his laptop in front of him. 

“So, did you find anything?” He asked, already eager to get this hunt over with already. 

“Well .. uh … “ Dean didn’t finish his sentence. 

Sam looked up and then actually took in their disheveled appearances. Both of their shirts were wrinkled and their hair was sticking up in odd places. Cas was wearing Dean’s flannel shirt that was slightly too big for him, and Dean’s small smile meant they probably fucked in some public place and hadn’t gotten caught. 

“Ugh, guys, did you even attempt to do research?” He whined. 

“I did, but your brother was very … distracting.” Cas replied.

Sam’s eye’s widened in realization. 

“No. Tell me you didn’t.” 

Dean’s smile gave him away. 

“Ugh! Gross, Dean! How am I supposed to even go back there?!” 

Castiel threw him his notebook and shucked off his shirts, walking towards the bathroom. There were red scratches running up and down his ribs, and several covering his back. Dean looked pleased, Sam looked horrified. He gingerly pushed the notebook away from himself, knowing with resignation that he would have to touch it at some point. 

“Oh, and Sam? Me an’ Cas are gonna need the shower for a little while, so.” Dean said, pulling off his shirt as well to reveal several new hickeys. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He grumbled, pulling on his coat and grabbing the Impala’s keys to go watch a movie or get some coffee or something.

 

And, well, it was hard to stay mad at them when he came back to see them both fast asleep, tangled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
